


When Lust Wins

by Orangerays84



Category: Major Crimes Shandy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangerays84/pseuds/Orangerays84
Summary: Terrible grammar I know... but I have other wonderful qualities. I do not own these characters but I sure do tell their story better! Raydor Flynn first time!
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was their first time together, he was terrified and damn did it feel incredible. He hadn't felt this way since he was a young teenager. No other woman had sparked this insecurity or nervousness until Sharon. She was out of his league of that he was convinced but he would do anything to make her his. She was smart, funny, caring, and she oozed sex appeal like a curvy pin up girl from a 1950's calendar. She consumed his senses her smell was intoxicating, her eyes well her eyes almost made his heart stop beating. He turned into a blubbering fool every time she looked at him. Her hands made him lose his train of thought almost hourly at work as he imagined holding them above her head while he pushed into her tight pussy. So, there they stood, "Andy are you ok?" He was immediately brought out of his train of thought "Sorry, Sharon I was just thinking…ugh..I was thinking …God you are beautiful babe." Sharon's blush covered her chest crept up her neck and filled her cheeks with a stunning pink color. "Oh I ugh th..thank you Andy"…she was shy, she had no idea how incredible she was and it made her that more sexy.

The night started like most of their nights after work. They had agreed to go to dinner but Sharon wanted to change into something more comfortable first so Andy followed her home. As they walked through her front door she threw her keys and badge on the table and he watched her slowly bend over in her black pencil skirt to slip off her heels. He had never thought of himself as having fetishes before, but Sharon slipping her beautiful stocking covered red painted toes out of her high heels made him want to kiss every toe and work his way up. "Andy, give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go." "Take your time beautiful" She smiled while pecking his lips and walked down the hall to her room. They had been dating for a month now and still had not made love. He was desperate and he was sure that Sharon was simply waiting on him to make the next move or at least that's what her kisses led him to believe. While he always respected Sharon's privacy tonight was different, they were dating, they'd made out, he wanted her and the condo was all theirs. He couldn't control himself he had to follow her. He made his way down her hallway and leaned against the doorframe to her bedroom. "Sharon" he lightly called as he watched her unbutton her blouse. She turned to him shocked and gave a shy smile. "I'm..I'm sorry it's just ..I had to follow you" stuttered Andy almost unsure of his decision but unwilling to leave. "Oh…it, its ok" she gave him another bright smile and stood there waiting for him to make a move. Andy definitely made the next move. It took him three large steps to make his way to her and plunge his hands into her hair, cup her face and cover her lips with a hot intense kiss. Sharon while breathless giggled slightly as he pulled back and realized her glasses were crushed between their faces and sitting crooked. He let out a small smile and slowly took off her glasses and sat them on her nightstand. "Look Sharon I will wait if you want, you say the word and I'll stop but right now I want you." "I want to be the one who undresses you, I want touch every part of you, taste every part of you, stare into those beautiful eyes as you cum and cum hard. Andy searched her face for a sign and was greeted with a stunning soul consuming smile. "God Andy you do have a way with words." Andy let out a small chuckle. "So, is that a yes?" Sharon with her hands gliding up and down his suspenders rose on her tippy toes and leaned forward giving Andy most sensual kiss he has ever been given. They pulled apart with their eyes closed and foreheads touching she whispered "yes".

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Chapter 2

His head was swimming and his heart pounding as she breathed her response into his mouth. The smell of her perfume surrounded him and the feel of her full pink moist lips pressing to his gently had his mind reeling. The desire her felt for her was carnal he wanted to bend her over and take her from behind but at the same time slowly worship her body all night long. "Andy? Are you ok?" she looked at him through full dark lashes that outlined her incredible green eyes. "Yes, God yes I am beyond fine I just can't believe this about to happen" he said with a sexy smile he used to mask the nerves he was trying to settle. He enveloped her kissing her, burying his hands in her thick locks to hold her head in place. He was going to worship her and by the time they were done he would know every part of this vixen. She tried to move her head to get a better angle but he refused to let her take the lead. He pulled away from her and looked her up and down. Her blouse an ivory color with pearl buttons was halfway undone and hanging untucked from her black pencil skirt. With a hand on her shoulder he stared into her eyes and walked her backwards to the bed. She bumped the back of her legs on the bed and he pushed her to sit. The room was dimly lit by one small bedside lamp giving the room the perfect lighting. Her bedroom curtains were open and the LA skyline was alight creating the most seductive atmosphere. As he looked down at her on the bed her lips swollen and her chest rapidly rising and falling from her breathing….those lips that hair she was perfection. He knelt in front of her and starred into her eyes as he slowly slid his left hand up her stocking covered outer thigh and under her skirt. They kept their gazes locked as he raised her skirt higher. He could tell she was nervous and her breathing started coming in short gasps. He hadn't expected it, not that he hadn't dreamed of what she wore under those expensive clothes everyday but this was pure ecstasy. His hand hit the button on the side of her black garter belt and he was sure this was the best sexual experience of his life and they hadn't even had sex yet. He bit his lip and looked at her with that smug look that made her weak inside. She didn't make a sound she even held her breath this was pure eroticism. Slowly he unhooked the button never breaking their eye contact and slowly started rolling her stocking down her incredible leg. When he reached her ankle, she pointed her toes slightly and he rolled the stocking off her foot. He took her foot and kissed the inside of her arch and then the inside of her knee. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation. He moved over to the next leg and was sure his cock couldn't get any harder. He worked his way up her other leg and slowly rolled down the other stocking placing a kiss on her knee cap and dragging his fingers down the smooth skin as his thumbs pulled down the stockings. When both of her stockings hit the floor, he grabbed her hand pulled them both into a standing position causing her to fall against his chest. He kissed her and kissed her hard. He ran his hands through her hair he had dreamed of doing that for the longest time. They parted and she looked up at him and smiled while glimpsing from his eyes back to his lips. "Sharon you are perfection" whispered Andy into her mouth as he claimed her lips in a softer lingering kiss. She hummed into the kiss and he almost came in his pants. He hadn't even considered what Sharon would sound like as they made love…how could that detail have escaped his fantasies? Probably because he would have the hardest dick every time he heard her voice….and what a sexy voice.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't want to rush tonight he wanted to engrave every second into his memory. As she looked up at him with hooded eyes expecting him to deepen the kiss he changed his tactics. He slid his left arm around her waist pulling her impossibly close while taking her right hand and slowly started to dance. It was a slow rocking their feet almost planted with their knees swaying. With his lips against her ear he whispered "Do you remember the first time we danced together?" She hummed her response and he smiled. He was hypnotizing her or was it the other way around. "It was at my daughter's wedding and all I could think about was how good it felt to hold you." She slowly lifted her head to look into his eyes and gave a gentle smile. As they continued swaying Andy reached to unbutton the remaining pearl buttons of her blouse. They both watched as he let it fall open exposing her incredible breasts encased in a cream laced bra. They were full and pale with the faintest trace of freckles scattered across the top. Her cleavage was endless and he was convinced he could lose himself between those breasts. He ran his hand from her stomach along to her back feeling the softness of her skin. Pulling her to his lips and kissing her passionately they both knew that from this point it would take all of their self-control to maintain this slow teasing pace. She broke the kiss and gave him a seductive look while grabbing his hand and walking them back to the bed. She gently fingered the knot in his tie before loosening it and lifting it over his head. She lowered his suspenders and made full eye contact with him as she pulled his shirt from his waist band. Unbuttoning it and letting it slide down his arms she reveled in the feel of the muscles underneath his undershirt. He plunged his hand into her hair and kissed her again as she quickly lifted his undershirt over his head breaking the kiss. He had to feel his skin touching hers he was aching for the contact. He tossed her blouse to the floor and slowly lowered the straps of her bra replacing them with delicate kisses. He breathed her in and moved down to place soft kisses on the top of each beautiful breast. Unhooking her bra, it fell to the ground and he stood back to look at her. Her hair was disheveled, her lips swollen and pink, a beautiful blush had overtaken her skin and her full natural breasts were exposed to him, he couldn't help but lean forward and take one in his hand and suck her pink nipple into his mouth grazing it between his teeth. Her breasts were heavy and full she was all woman and damn did she take good care of herself. Sharon threw her head back and moaned slightly as Andy worshipped each of her breasts and kissed his way back up to her neck. "Oh my God Sharon…you are….you are so beautiful." Sharon smiled at him and replied back "So are you Andy" as she ran her fingers up his chest and through his chest hair playing with the gold chain that hung from his neck. He watched her hand in disbelief that it was Sharon touching him this way. She slowly let her hand wander down his stomach and looked into his eyes as she ran her palm once over the bulge in his pants. Staring at each other Sharon bit her lower lip as she started to undo his belt. Andy could barely control himself but the image of Sharon stroking his cock was one he would never forget. With his pants undone she stroked him through the fabric one more time before pushing down on the waist band of his pants. His pants hit the floor and he stood there in his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. She let out a content groan and gave a coy smile loving what she saw. Stepping out of his pants while simultaneously removing his socks Andy reached for Sharon, kissing her while finding the zipper on the back of her skirt and slowly lowering it down. The sound it made as it was lowered was incredibly erotic. She shimmied her hips and the skirt pooled at her feet. In her cream lace thong, and nothing else she laid back on the bed. This is what they had been waiting for it why had it taken them so long.  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

He sat down on the side of the bed looking at her while running his thumb across her cheek. They were both older and this was by no means their first sexual encounter but he felt virginal as if he was truly making love for the first time, not just using her body for a quick release like his past experiences. Her hair splayed across the pillow and her curves were perfectly highlighted in the orange glow of the room. Leaning forward he kissed her lightly and then turned to lay beside her on the bed. He ran his hand across her cheek, down over her breasts and delicately traced a path over her stomach watching as it jumped from his sensitive touch. Looking back into her eyes he slipped his palm underneath the band of her lace thong and traced her folds with his fingertips. She inhaled quickly at the delicate intimate caress while staring back into his eyes. Sharon pulled Andy's head towards her and kissed him deeply slipping her tongue into his mouth and pulling at his lips with her own. "I want you Andy," she huskily whispered into his mouth. Lost in her incredible green eyes he responded by grabbing onto her bent leg and running his hand from her knee down her thigh and around to grab her ass pulling her hips impossibly close to his own. He wanted to fuck her long and hard while taking pleasure in watching her arch and moan with every stroke of his cock. Sitting back on his knees he peeled off her thong with tremendous self-control ensuring he did not rip it from her body and lose what little control he had left. In perfect Sharon fashion she was completely shaven except for a small strip of trimmed hair, a sexy auburn landing strip. His eyes took her in and he was speechless. She was sex personified. "Sharon WOW!" is all he could manage as his eyes devoured her body. She smiled as she sat up to take off his boxers. Helping her to pull them off he sat back letting Sharon see his hard-thick circumcised dick "WOW yourself Andy" giving a mischievous yet slightly nervous grin. It had been a while since she had seen a man naked and Andy did not disappoint. His chest hair was a salt and pepper mix that ran thick from his chest down a perfect thick line to meet the top of his cock where he kept it trimmed. He was long and thick and exuded masculinity. She started to get nervous at the thought of having sex after so many years but quickly shook those thoughts away. She was about to make love to Andy and she had waited so long. She had never felt this beautiful, Andy's looks and touches made her feel like the only woman in the world. He was an attentive lover and she felt nothing short of worshiped. His kisses were wet and soft on her body as he made sure to kiss every inch of her while mumbling sweet praises along the way. His cock was ready to explode but he didn't want to rush her. They were not in their thirties anymore and he wanted her to be comfortable and very ready for him. Seeming to understand his thoughts Sharon reached for Andy's head and pulled him up to look him in the yes. "Andy make love to me" she said in the sultriest voice he had ever heard causing his dick to twitch. Shifting to lay between her legs he started to guide himself to her entrance when he instantly stopped, "Uh Sharon should we use a ..? I mean I'm clean ugh but if you want I can…." Andy stuttered never feeling so awkward in his life. Sharon grinned and shook her head, "No its ok Andy I can't…ugh…yah know anymore?" Both feeling unnecessarily silly they gave each other a small smile,"Ok then… I love you Sharon" whispered Andy as he pressed the head of his cock slowly into her tight wet pussy. She was unbelievably tight and he had to take deep breaths to ensure he didn't cum. He looked up as he slowly pushed his cock inch by inch into her allowing her to slowly adjust to his size. Her eyes were closed and her neck slightly arched back. Stopping his movements while not completely inside her he whispered into her ear, "Open your eyes beautiful" he was right above her their eyes stayed locked and he continued to rock into her body. Her eyes glossed over slightly and he wasn't sure if he had hurt her or she was simply overcome with emotion. He let her adjust to him and waited for her to give him a sign. "God you feel incredible Andy" she said and he let out a wicked smile "So do you baby" as he started to thrust into her slowly. Every tight wet stroke he felt tested his entire self-control. He didn't want their first time to be over so quickly but the feeling of her tight wet pussy and the visual of her curvy body bouncing to his rhythm was almost his undoing. He paused and started taking deep breaths to prolong his release while Sharon took pleasure in knowing she had such an effect on him. "Andy, its ok fuck me it feels so good." With that Andy held nothing back as he grabbed under her ass, tilted her hips and thrust deep and hard into her. "Fuck, god yes" and a string of delicious moans was all he heard as he pounded into Sharon and felt her tighten around his cock. Seconds later with one last thrust he came inside her filling her with his hot cum. As he came down from his orgasm breathing heavy he refused to leave her body. Sharon was running her nails through his chest hair and fingering the gold chain that hung around his neck. "I love you Andy" Sharon whispered with Andy still on top of her. Andy rested his forehead between her full breasts as he tried to calm his breathing. No longer being able to stay inside her he slipped the rest of the way out and kissed her while rolling to lay beside her. She turned and placed her head on his chest as they both worked on calming their heart rates and emotions…. To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Her head rested on Andy's chest as she breathed in the scent of his fading cologne while slowly running her nail in small circles through his chest hair. They lay there quietly, her hair clinging to his sweaty body as she started to become aware of the slow leak between her legs. The ache from Andy pushing her open after so long and knowing that he came hard inside of her sent her mind reeling. She had never experienced an orgasm without rubbing her own clit before but tonight she had been so aroused both mentally and physically. The image of Andy gazing at her naked body and sucking on her breasts as he fucked her made her feel powerful and sexy. His cock pounded into her so deep that pain mixed with pleasure and she came hard from the delicious sensation. It was the perfect combination of rushed and erotically slow and she was thoroughly convinced that there is nothing sexier on this planet than Andy moaning her name into her ear with his NY accent, while his necklace slapped against his chest. "Hey you" said Andy pulling her from her thoughts. She raised her head to look at him. "That was..ugh..you were incredible Sharon" stumbled Andy as he tried to maintain some level of control. His mind was racing with insecurities...was he too rough, did she cum…he was convinced she did in the moment but what if she didn't, did she enjoy it as much as he had? He had never given a second thought with his past sexual partners but they didn't hold a candle next to Sharon. He had just made love to perfection of that he was sure. Smiling seductively Sharon sat up on one arm leaning in slightly to place a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled as she pulled back, " Andy that was perfect" she half whispered looking deep into his eyes for any glimpse of doubt. All she saw was desire.

He was captivated, her emerald green eyes were warm and loving and his breath caught in his chest when she ran her hand through her thick head of hair exposing her breast. They had just made love hurriedly desperate to feel and see and touch each other until they came. But now….now he was going to learn every inch of her body.

Anyone out there still reading this story? Leave comments and ill write more.


	6. Chapter 6

She caught him glimpsing at her breast and gave a gentle smirk..any doubts she had about her age and body were long gone. She felt voluptuous and desired laying naked in his tan arms as a sense of security washed over her. It was getting late and dinner had been long forgotten. Sharon knew they needed to eat if they hoped to maintain the nights activities, especially after a long day at work. However, as they basked in this new closeness she refused to let anything disturb them. Propping himself up on his left elbow too look down at Sharon he could feel her eyes on him. He was almost giddy at thought of exploring her body as his eyes roamed the length of her form under the thin sheet. He had longed to touch her, claim her as his own in a sense. He lifted the edge of the cream sheet to slowly expose her breasts and stomach. He started at her collar bone licking and placing small soft kisses along it as he inhaled her soft perfume. She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through his salt and pepper hair almost holding his head against her chest. It was an intimate act…the admiration and exploration of her body after sex. Other men would overlook those tender moments that meant so much. He was a skilled lover, nothing like she had ever experienced before and she found herself feeling a strange sense of pride that he had chosen her. She knew that Andy didn’t want just sex from her…he wanted all of her and she was flattered beyond words, but all she cared about at that moment was his body thrusting into her as he came groaning her name. He could sense her thinking about something as he lifted his head to look in  
her eyes as she gave a warm and inviting smile filled with trust and love. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her at that moment and if he could have frozen time he would have “ You have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are” he said as he stared into her green eyes highlighted by her smudged eyeliner creating a very intense smoky eye. Blushing she tried to dismiss what he said while smiling and shaking her head. “I’m serious Sharon, you are stunning.” Looking at her swollen pink lips and the blush consuming her cheeks and chest “You are a dream come true”. Knowing she had a hard time accepting compliments he smiled and started kissing down over her heart where he stopped briefly to place a lingering kiss right over it. The remaining traces of her perfume filled his senses as he gently took her left breast in his hand as if claiming it. He took his time memorizing every detail of that breast, the soft skin, the fullness, the rosy pink nipple that drew him in igniting some primal desire to latch on to it and suck hard. Gently running his finger from her nipple down over her chest to her other breast he felt a sense of excitement at the thought of fucking her again, having her ride him as he watched those amazing breasts bounce up and down. Working his way down he allowed his finger to graze over her side as he stopped at her belly button circling it then continued down. Her stomach was firm with small faded stretch marks on either side from carrying her children. The thought of her carrying his child flashed through his mind as he shook it away but understood the meaning behind it…he was in love. Her stomach was full of butterflies as he worked his way down her body, she could feel herself becoming shy as he explored her and the sensation was amazing. The contrast between his masculine body and her soft feminine one…

Reviews? Requests?

I know I am terrible at grammar ;)


End file.
